


Happy souls like me

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Phan, Emotions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Like, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i guess, idk what this is, its kinda platonic, just read it, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even happy people like Phil have bad days. Maybe it's because Phil is such a happy person this one is so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy souls like me

Dan wondered where Phil was. They were supposed to be filming a new gaming video, but Phil hadn't left his room. It was unusual, to say in the least. Even weirder as Phil had been so happy earlier in the day.  
" Phil?" Dan knocked on Phil's door and called, but received no answer. Dan pushed the door open slightly. The lights were off, but Dan could see a huddled lump on the bed. " Phil, we have a video to film. Come on." The lump on the bed didn't respond. Dan flicked the switch on the wall, and saw it was indeed Phil curled into a miserable little ball on his bed.  
" Dan, please leave me alone." Phil's voice sounded strangled, and Dan stepped forward against his better judgement. Angry Phil was not something that he wanted to reckon with. He learned his lesson last time that had happened. " Dan. Get out." Phil sounded more upset than angry, so Dan perched himself on the edge of Phil's bed. The blue-green duvet surrounded Phil completely, so only his face could be seen in the depths. His eyes were red and his fringe messy, and Dan knew something was wrong.  
" Phil, what's wrong?"   
" Nothing. Go away."  
" Something's wrong. I don't know what, but I intend to find out." Phil blinked, looking unamused. Dan heaved a sigh. " Phil, please tell me. I just want to help."  
" No." Dan was starting to get frustrated. Phil was acting a lot like a four year old throwing a temper tantrum.  
" Goddammit, Phil. Just tell me."  
" I don't want to." Phil mumbled, sounding less defensive and more ashamed.  
" Why not?" Dan felt an awful lot like a therapist.   
" Because it's stupid."  
" I promise I won't think it's stupid."  
" I feel worthless." Phil was almost to quite to hear, but Dan caught it.  
" Phil, come here a second." Dan stood up, and Phil stared out of his blanket nest uneasily. Dan beckoned with his hand for Phil to get up, so Phil edged himself up still curled in his blanket. He got to his feet, and suddenly he was surrounded by Dan's smell. Dan held Phil tightly as he started to sob.  
" I just... I feel so worthless. Like, why am I even here? Just to reproduce? I don't want to do that!" Phil was shaking as Dan sat them both down on Phil's bed.  
" I know. But you're not worthless. And even if you are here just for reproduction, if you don't want to do that, don't. You don't have to have babies. And you are so amazing just as it is. You are never worthless." Dan smiled gently and wiped a stray tear off of Phi's face.  
" Thanks Dan." Phil hugged Dan tighter for a minute before letting go and scrubbing his face with his hand.   
" Of course, Phil. Now, we have a gaming video, right?" Dan asked, as if he was talking to younger child. Phil rolled his eyes, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. Maybe some good came out of this horrible experience.   
" Yes, Dil should be expecting us." Dan grinned and helped Phil to his feet. Dan didn't let go of Phil's hand on the way to the office though, and Phil glanced down at his hand once before grinning almost brighter than Dan. " Oh, and congratulations! You just had your first existential crisis!" Phil snorted, but he made a mental note to make hot chocolate next time Dan was laying on the floor in the hall. That was a terrible experience.


End file.
